


When I Wake Up I'm Afraid

by Minhou



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhou/pseuds/Minhou
Summary: Korean translation of the original work by glimmeronfire





	When I Wake Up I'm Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I Wake Up I'm Afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075778) by [glimmeronfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmeronfire/pseuds/glimmeronfire). 



갑자기 위층에서 높은 비명 소리가 들렸다. 댈런은 움찔했고 뜨거운 커피가 그의 손으로 넘처 흘렀다.  
"아, 젠장." 댈런은 비명을 지르며 머그잔을 탁자 한쪽에 올려두었다. 뜨거운 커피가 묻은 손가락을 입에 가져대가 문득 브랜든에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 보러위층으로 뛰어올라갔다.  
댈런이 일어난 지 이제 이 분이었고, 그는 다른 일을 하기 전까지 적어도 10분만큼은 조용하고 평화롭게 보내며 커피를 마시고 싶었다. 그러나 이렇게 된 이상은 그가 토요일 아침을 평화롭게 보낼 수 있을 것 같진 않았다.  
그는 문손잡이를 계속 헛돌리다 침실 문에 꽤 세게 부딪혔다. 마지막 시도에 드디어 손잡이가 돌아갔고, 문이 너무 세게 열려서 쾅 소리를 내며 벽을 때렸다.

그는 브랜든이 침대에서 머리를 팔에 묻고 웅크려 있는 것을 발견했다. "괜찮아? 무슨 일이야?" 그가 걱정스럽게 물었다. 브랜든은 고개를 번쩍 들고는 뒤돌아봤다.

"ㅈ- 저기, 내가, 어, 거미를 봤어." 브랜든이 말하고는 훌쩍이면서 다시 고개를 묻었다.

"거미가... 있다고? 그래서 소리지른 거야?" 댈런이 물어보았다.

"음, 맞아." 브랜든이 얼굴을 묻고는 웅얼거리는 목소리로 말했다. 댈런은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그냥 거미라니. 싸이코 살인마 같은 것도 아니었다. 그는 브랜든의 악몽 속의 무시무시한 거미를 찾아내기 위해 방을 둘러보았다.

그는 침대 반대쪽의 벽에서 거미를 발견했다. 동전만한 크기였다. 나쁘지 않았다. 그는 다시 한숨을 쉬었고, 뒤돌아서 방을 나갔다.

"댈런? 어디 가?" 그는 뒤에서 부르는 소리를 들었다. "댈런, 잠깐만 기다려, 도와줘. 다시 와." 브랜든이 더 절박해진 목소리로 말했다. 댈런은 계단을 다시 내려가 주방으로 향했다. 그는 찬장을 열어 거미를 잡을 투명한 컵을 찾으러 뒤적거리기 시작했다. 그는 그 불쌍한 것을 벽에 눌러 죽이고 싶지 않았다. 게다가 만약에 그런다면 브랜든은 그 벽에 2미터 이상 접근하지 않으려 할 것이었다.

"댈런!" 브랜든이 위층에서 날카롭게 소리를 질렀다. "방금 움직였어!" 그가 고함쳤다.

댈런은 유리잔을 움켜잡고는 종이를 찾으러 주변을 급하게 훑어보았다. 그는 노래 가사가 적힌 종잇조각밖에는 찾지 못했다. "미안해, 네 가사를 망치려는 의도는 아니었어." 댈런은 중얼거리고는 위층으로 뛰어올라갔다. 

브랜든은 금방이라도 울 것 같아 보였고 커다란 겨울 외투처럼 담요를 두르고 있었다. 그는 댈런이 종이를 사용해서 그 악마 같은 거미를 유리잔 안에 넣자 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 댈런은 창문을 열고 거미가 아래쪽의 잔디로 떨어질 때까지 유리잔의 바닥을 두들겼다. 

댈런은 브랜든 옆에 앉았고, 브랜든은 댈런에게 힘껏 안겼다.

"세상에 넌 정말 최고야, 고마워, 고마워, 진짜 고마워." 브랜든이 높고 애교 섞인 목소리로 말하며 댈런의 어깨에 볼을 비볐다. 댈런은 브랜든을 끌어안고 누웠다.

"괜찮아, 그치만 사실 그걸 잡으려고 네 가사 종이 하나를 썼다는 것만 알아둬." 댈런이 얼굴에 웃음을 띄우고 말했다.

브랜든이 숨을 헉 하고 들이켰다. "뭐?! 설마! 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어!"

댈런은 브랜든이 성질내는 걸 방지하는 차원에서 그의 입술을 자신의 입술로 덮었다. 브랜든은 항의하려고 웅얼거리는 소리를 냈지만, 곧 조용해져서 그에게 키스했다. 댈런이 입을 떼고는 말했다. "네가 놀라 소리쳤을 때 커피를 마시는 중이었어. 그러니까 아래층으로 내려가서 마저 마셔야겠어.

"내가 먼저 내려가면 치워버릴 거야!" 브랜든이 말하고는 이불을 팽개치고 침대에서 뛰어내렸다. "이건 가사를 망친 데 대한 복수야" 그가 소리치고 쿵쿵거리는 소리를 내며 방을 나가 계단을 내려갔다.

"브랜든! " 댈런도 소리치며 그를 뒤따라갔다.


End file.
